


The New Sabertooth

by krazycoocoo



Series: Fairy Tail Fanfiction [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 23:06:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2365340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazycoocoo/pseuds/krazycoocoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following the events of Episode 199 (The Grand Ball), Yukino meets up with Sting and Rogue at the Palace and Sting persuades her to join "The New Sabertooth". But the horrible reputation has yet to be wiped clean and the three-person guild (excluding the two companions), has not yet enough power to produce a clean slate. Will "The New Sabertooth" be successful, or will they fall and be destroyed by old enemies?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Sabertooth

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot on Yukino x Sting. I absolutely love this pairing together and to that small portion of you who ship them, aren't they cute? :) Enjoy reading and please check out my other works!  
> > krazycoocoo

**;~; THE NEW SABERTOOTH ;~;**

**yukino x sting**

**:: yukino ::**

 

 **Yukino sighed, gazing at her reflection through the mirror**. "Do I have to wear these clothes?" she questioned, turning this way and that, inspecting her gown for the tiniest errors.

Lucy laughed. "Yeah!" she confirmed, cheerily. "And you look great!"

"The clothes really suit you, Yukino." Mirajane beamed.

"Mira-nee, I need some help over here!" Lisanna, Mirajane's younger sister, complained, twisting her head backwards while trying to zip up her own delicate gown.

"Yukino-san looks good in everything," Wendy smiled, her blue hair pulled up in two piggy-tails.

Yukino turned her head away, a blush rising on her cheeks as she remembered the shameful events of her banishment from the guild Sabertooth. The pale-green, white fur lined dress she was wearing showed too much skin, in her opinion, and her short white hair, adorned beautifully with a golden rose, did nothing to hide the ivory skin of her neck. "Arigato," she replied bashfully, turning away from the mirror.

"Let's go!" Lucy beamed, her short golden hair pulled over one shoulder.

"Okay!" Mirajane pulled the silk-draped curtains aside and everyone exited the changing rooms.

The five girls descended the golden staircase and came to the hall, where the Grand Ball was being held. Wendy met with Cheria, and Lisanna left to dance with her own friends from other guilds. "Ah, this is great, isn't it?" Lucy sighed, smiling. "All the guilds have gathered. All the guilds have united."

Yukino crossed her arms over her chest, self-consciously eyeing the men who stood near her, love hearts popping out of their eyes. "Must we be here?" she complained.

Mirajane laughed. "Come on, Yukino, relax! Let's have fun, okay?"

Yukino lowered her head. "Okay..." she agreed reluctantly.

"I wonder where the Princess is?" Lucy wondered out loud as the three girls headed to the dance floor. "I wonder if she's doing okay..."

"Wonder no more, Lucy-san!" The three gasped as they spun to face Princess Hisui, who was, as always, impeccably dressed. "Hello, Lucy, Mirajane," she paused, facing the second Celestial wizard, "Yukino. I apologise for the trouble I have surely caused you all."

"Not at all!" Lucy waved her hand, dismissing the fervent apology. "It wasn't you, after all. It was Zeref...or future Rogue, I suppose. But I'm glad to see you're doing okay!"

"But I fear my punishment will be far greater..." the Princess cast her eyes downward, her hands clasped together. "I fear my father will disown me, banish me, exile me from the kingdom and from the throne."

"No!" Lucy's sincere protest shocked Hisui. "No. Everyone will be on your side, Princess. We'll all be on your side. Fighting for you. Always."

A blush rose on the Princess' fair cheeks, and she smiled, tears forming in her eyes. "I am glad, then. I am truly in your debt, Fairy Tail."

"And everyone else," Lucy reminded the Princess.

"Yes." Hisui agreed. "But Lucy, I see you are not with the boy with the cherry blossom-coloured hair."

"Yes...nobody has seen him," Lucy frowned. "But, this is Natsu we're talking about! He'll be fine." She smiled.

"You care deeply for him, I see," Hisui observed, causing an indignant blush to colour the Celestial Wizard's cheeks.

"I do not! He's a good friend, that's all," Lucy turned away, scowling, as Mirajane and the Princess laughed.

"I didn't say _how_ you care for him, Lucy-san," Hisui pointed out, causing the blush on Lucy's cheeks to deepen even further.

"Hisui!" Lucy complained. "Must you be so subtle?"

"It is part of my nature to be so, Lucy," Princess Hisui joked, smiling. "I must be off, Lucy. Sayonara."

"Sayonara, Princess!" Mirajane, Lucy and Yukino bid the Princess goodbye.

The three girls headed to the food table afterwards, smiling and laughing. "Today has been fun," Mirajane said. "Right, Lucy, Yukino?"

"Yeah!" Lucy agreed whole-heartedly. "But...I wonder where Natsu is..." she frowned.

"The Princess is right," Yukino said, startling her companions. "You do care deeply for the Fire Dragon Slayer."

Lucy shrugged. "I suppose," she admitted. "But he's still an idiot."

Yukino laughed, though the sound was forced even to her own ears. She turned to view the snacks, and instead stopped short, for standing there and talking over wine to Gajeel was Rogue and Sting. She gasped. No...and she was having such a great day. Seeing the members of her former guild, who had stood and watched without protest as she had been humiliated and shamed, brought back painful memories, both of her defeat and of her banishment.

The three wizards turned at the sound of her gasp and both Sting and Rogue's eyes widened. Fro raised its arms and exclaimed, "Yukino!"

Yukino backed up a step, feeling tears welling in her eyes. Her throat stung, her chest burnt, her eyes widened. "I-I'm sorry..." she turned to flee.

"Wait!" She gasped. Sting had grabbed hold of her outstretched hand. "Please, Yukino, wait." Yukino turned, snatching her hand back and holding it against her chest, as if she'd been burnt. "I - we - didn't know you'd be here today. How have you been?"

Yukino remained silent, her cheeks burning with shame. "What are you doing here, Sabertooth?" Lucy spoke up, eyeing her friend with concern.

"Yukino," Sting began. "We...we have been nothing but cruel to you. But in spite of that, I wanted to ask you...Yukino, will you join our guild?"

"What?" Yukino trembled. "You want me to join your guild? After what happened?"

"You misunderstand, Yukino," Rogue cut in.

Sting shot him a glare. "The Master and his daughter have disappeared, Yukino. We are no longer evil Sabertooth. We...we want to rebuild our guild from the ground. We want to create the new Sabertooth."

"...I see." Yukino sighed. "But...why are you telling me this?"

"Because Yukino, we want you to join our guild, the new Sabertooth." Sting finished.

Yukino lowered her eyes and gazed at the floor. Tears swam, still, in her eyes. "I..." she hesitated. "I don't know, Sting. I don't know if I can ever trust another guild again." she paused. "I apologise...but I...I can't. I'm sorry." And with that said, Yukino turned and fled, tears spilling finally from her eyes.

"Yukino?" Fro dropped its arms as she fled, while Sting and Rogue glanced at each other.

Outside the Grand Hall, where ironically the Grand Ball was being held, Yukino dropped to the floor, back against wall, and sobbed freely. She wanted to...oh, only God knew how badly she wanted to trust Sting, to trust Rogue, but...she couldn't. Yukino couldn't force herself to do something way out of her comfort zone.

But that was okay, wasn't it? It was okay to be afraid.

"Yukino?"

Yukino turned, hurriedly, throwing her arm up. "Oh...Lisanna?" she frowned. "What are you doing here?"

The white haired younger sister of Mirajane smiled sadly at Yukino. "There was no need to be so harsh..." she said.

Yukino sighed. "So you saw that then...but, Lisanna, I just, I don't know if I can trust any guild ever again, not only Sabertooth, but even Fairy Tail! Though you guys have been nothing but kind to me since I've been kicked out...Lisanna, I have nowhere to go. I don't know what I want to do with my fu - Lisanna?"

Yukino gasped, scrambling backwards from the strange man. "Who are you? What did you do to Lisanna?" she glanced frantically around. "Lisanna? Lisanna?"

"Oh, don't worry about the white-haired girl. She's fine. Dancing like hell inside the hall. But you, my lady, you'll make a _fine_ reward for all our hard work."

_Our...?_

"Indeed you will..." Yukino jumped, glancing to her left. Oh no...these people could use Hidden?

"What do you want?" Yukino cried, pressing her back to the wall and sobbing desperately. "Please...help me...someone...anyone!"

This was who Yukino was...she was weak, weaker now than ever, having given Lucy her only two Celestial Spirit Keys. She had no magical power left...she was helpless. "Come now, lady. Don't make us force you."

"No..." Yukino sobbed, watching helplessly as the ringleader bore down on her, his magic a flash of blinding yellow. "No..."

Her hands flung in front of her face in a futile attempt to soften the blow, Yukino stiffened, waiting for the pain. It never came. With a gasp and a sob, Yukino lowered her hands and saw Sting standing there, his hand connected with the lightning magic, a shield of Sting's Dragon Slayer Magic destroying the other type completely.

"Get out of here, you bastards." Sting growled, his look cold enough to freeze the sun. Once they had all fled, fear lighting up their expressions, Sting knelt by Yukino's side. "Are you hurt?" he questioned. "Did those men hurt you?"

"I...no," Yukino said softly. Fright overtook her caution, and she threw her arms around Sting's neck, her sobs echoing wildly around the corridor. "S-Sting..." she sobbed. "Arigato..."

Sting's eyes widened, his posture stiff as he felt Yukino's tears cool against his skin, her arms warm where they wrapped around his neck. He smiled. "Don't thank me," he whispered, rubbing her back comfortingly. After a while of her sobbing, Yukino suddenly pulled back, a blush reddening her ivory cheeks.

"I-I'm sorry," she mumbled, embarrassed.

Sting shrugged. He had always known that moment was too good to be true. "It's fine," he consoled her. "Can you stand?" She nodded, though when she tried to, Yukino's strength failed and she crumbled. Sting was lightning-quick and caught her in his arms. Yukino buried her face into his chest, feeling another blush warming her cheeks.

_Damn him and his good charm..._

Sting led her back to the room she was sharing with the other girls and deposited her at the door. "Will you be alright?" he asked, concern visible on his features.

She smiled shakily, her limbs still trembling. "I'll be fine," she reassured him. "Thank you, Sting."

"Wait, Yukino!" Sting said. "Please...please join our guild."

Yukino smiled, this time a real smile. "...Okay."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Leave kudos (<3), comment your feedback, and please, please, please, keep reading!  
> COPYRIGHT: nothing from the original anime/manga belongs to me :D  
> > krazycoocoo


End file.
